


Matched

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Arranged [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arranged engagement, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, dystopian au, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: In a dystopian universe with a zombie plague and sketchy government, Jim and Uhura are required to wed.





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally back! New job stress kind of wrecked my muse for a while as well as the same old hate from annoying anons. (I’ve closed my Tumblr inbox for good.) Anyway, Have some Kirk x Uhura!

Prompts: “I can’t believe they’re making us get together” 

Jim Kirk x Nyota Uhura

“I can’t believe they’re making us get together!!” Nyota Uhura hissed, angrily tossing down the official papers that proclaimed she was supposed to be officially registered as assigned to increase the population with James T. Kirk’s help. 

Jim looked flabbergasted himself. 

“I don’t know why, but I guess they think we have fabulous genetics to pass on,” he shrugged.

In a dark era for earth, the ragtag government matched up couples considered compatible and suitable for repopulating the earth. Those who didn’t qualify were drafted into the Terran Defense Force to do their part another way or were put in charge of caring for orphans and incapacitated adults. 

Jim and Nyota had each served eight years in the Defense Force, fighting the scourge of zombies, but now they’d received their new assignment: marriage and repopulation duty. Jim, though nervous, was not opposed to the idea, but Uhura was not thrilled. 

“Genetics!” She snorted. “I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s the only thing they care about.”

“They want people who are tough survivors to raise tough survivors,” Jim shrugged. “Both Of us fit that. You know I’ve secretly admired your skills for a long time.”

“If by that, you mean flirting obnoxiously for months before you took a hint,” she muttered, without any real anger. Jim wasn’t really a bad guy. She just wasn’t ready to make the change yet. Nyota loved being where the action was and being officially matched would mean both her and Jim would get pulled back from active duty and transitioned into strategy/research roles.

“I maintain we’d be far more use on active duty,” she sighed, staring out the window at the drab grey lifeless landscape. Their command center was located as far away from zombie populations as possible and was a mass of heavy fortified metal and concrete structures: Bland and dreary, but necessary for survival. 

“I won’t argue that,” Jim agreed ruefully. “I could petition Pike for a six month extension, but he told me the chances of it being granted to us are practically zero. We don’t fulfill any of the requirements for exceptions.” 

“You asked him?”

“No, he went ahead and told me when he handed me the paperwork. It’s like he knew we’d try to wiggle out of it.”

Nyota smiled faintly. Christopher Pike did indeed know them far too well. It wasn’t his decision to get them married and he’d probably tried to find any possible loophole, but was unsuccessful. They’d served more than five years, both were healthy, considered compatible, and both, well, fertile. 

Refusing to think about that last qualification, She considered Jim more closely as he scribbled down notes on the small notepad he carried around everywhere. His active brain was always coming up with some new plan or strategy for defeating their zombie foes and he frequently wrote things down to propose to the higher ups. At thirty-two, he was a decorated captain and had saved their hides many times with his fearless, albeit, slightly crazy, tactics and refusal to believe in no win scenarios. The struggle was aging him prematurely, she noticed, seeing the grey at his temples and lines in his face she hadn’t realized had become so prominent. 

Nevertheless, he was undeniably very handsome and far from the kid he’d been when he’d irritated her with flirting and innuendo. She admitted to herself she could do a whole lot worse in the marriage department. 

After she’d lost Spock, she hadn’t even considered a future with anyone else, but despite her earlier loud objection, she had to admit Jim was familiar and there was a mutual respect between them. 

Waving her hand in front of Jim’s absent minded blue gaze, she got his attention and he snapped back to attention. 

“Where were you, Jim? You looked like you were in another quadrant there,” she teased.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I was just thinking about improvements to the shielding system. I’ve gotta run them by Scotty. I think he’d be excited about it.”

“I’m sure he will, but in the meantime, what are we gonna do about Us?” She asked, bringing him back to the important topic at hand. 

“That all depends on whether we prefer prison time to each other’s company,” Jim sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. “You know I certainly don’t.” 

“Neither do I,” Nyota admitted. “But Jim, you are not allowed to die on me, is that clear?” She poked his chest for emphasis. “Because I have a feeling I’m going to end up getting attached to you and I’ve already lost people I cared about to his horrible plague. So you’d better not get yourself bitten.”

Jim’s eyes grew serious as he understood the history behind her statement. He’d been there when Spock had found out he was infected and had recorded the Vulcan’s last message and brought it to her after his death. That day had changed both of them in fundamental ways. 

“I promise you I’ll do my best not to, Uhura,” he said solemnly. “I have a whole lot to live for. Does this mean I’ll be allowed to call you by your first name?” Jim added hopefully, making her laugh. 

“I guess it does, Jim,” she said, lips quirking up. “To be honest, you earned the right a long time ago, but I had too much fun keeping you guessing.”

“I thought so,” Jim grinned. “It’s a beautiful name for a beautiful person.” 

“Smooth talker,” she shot back, unable to stop the warm feeling inside at his compliment. She could tell the difference between Jim’s silver tongued flattery and honest admiration and this was definitely the latter. 

“So you’ll marry me?” Jim asked hopefully, big blue eyes wide and irresistible. Nyota knew then she was doomed to fall prey to them. It was hard enough to resist their charm just serving with him, but to live with him would probably finish her. Surprisingly, she found she was okay with that. She’d spent five years working through the grief of losing Spock and fighting to end the scourge of the Zombie virus. It was highly unusual that she’d been given so long before she was matched again, and she’d almost forgotten that it would be coming, hence the freakout when she’d seen the papers. 

She finally smiled at Jim.

“Yes, I’ll marry you, you ridiculously cute man.”

“Yes!” Jim pumped his fist and got up to do a happy dance in his battered fatigues and combat boots. 

“You mind if I tell Bones?” He asked, when he’d paused for breath, panting like a puppy. 

“No,” she said with a chuckle. “Carol will be hearing the news at the same time and he’d find out through her anyway. Have at it.” 

“Thanks!” With a quick squishy hug, Jim bounded away, leaving his new fiancé shaking her head and wondering what she was getting herself into.


End file.
